A server which distributes keys currently notifies new keys every time a node joins or leaves the group. However, the key notification occurs frequently in an environment which the node frequently joins or leaves, e.g. wireless mesh network, traffic increase in network and dead or life confirmation of the node occurs increase of traffic, too.